


An Inappropriate Usage of Time

by gonta_gokuhara_lover



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: I Don't Know Anything About TF, It / Its Pronouns for Rodimus, Other, Sexual Interfacing, Valve Play (Transformers), god forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover
Summary: Rodimus is a bastard . Magnus is a pragmatic douchebag . They fuck .
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime & Ultra Magnus, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	An Inappropriate Usage of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rodjmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodjmus/gifts), [Orionpaxirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionpaxirl/gifts).



> Sure hope this is okay LMAO . I know next to nothing about these characters .

Magnus isn't exactly sure when Rodimus' servos had gotten that low on his frame . It didn't exactly ... BOTHER the enforcer , per se , but it was definitely not expected . Not that any of this was expected . Frankly , he'd been more surprised that his optics didn't permanently shut down at the shock of seeing the other bot on his desk , legs enticingly spread while it dribbled pre - overload transfluid from its valve onto the metal of his desk , pushing a few fingers into itself . They'd simply shut off for a moment , maybe longer than they should have , because when they turned back on again , his captain had approached , into his personal space .

" Fancy seeing you here , " It drawled at him , tilting its head . Rodimus' body was arched slightly forward , chestplate nearly pressed against Magnus' , bright blue optics staring up at him . Magnus is aware of how unprofessional the situation is . It is .... extremely , unprofessional , he decides in his mind . So of course , he finds the need to let the captain know .

" This is disreputable , " He murmurs at the red - yellow bot , and he can nearly see Rodimus groan before it actually makes the noise . It continues it's assault on his ( admittedly much larger ) frame , dragging it's digits down his chest and abdomen , getting dangerously close to where Magnus' interfacing panel would start , before dragging back up and repeating . 

" Maybe , " It answers the larger bot . " But I'm already here , and the crew won't bother us ... " Rod pauses , and Magnus knows he's about to be propositioned before it happens , " So ... You should frag me over your desk . Right now . " Magnus' optics nearly shut off again , and he has to take more than a few moments , sighing hard to release some of the heat that had built up in him from hearing the other bot talk . He somewhat doesn't trust his vocalizer to work with him , speaking slowly to the commander . 

" Rodimus , that would be an ... inappropriate usage of my time . " The bot groans again . Frankly , Magnus isn't exactly sure how much his devotion to rules is going to stop him from obeying its wishes . Something about looking downward and still seeing Rodimus' spike slightly leaking makes him definitely consider the proposition he's received . Clearly it shows , because even though the other bot seems a little bit tired of Magnus' protests , it doesn't speak anymore at him . He mulls over his thoughts . Can work wait ?

Rodimus taps on his interface panel , as if to beckon out his spike .

Work can most definitely wait .

" On the desk , Hot Rod . "

Rodimus GRINS like its fucking won something . The expression makes Magnus' optics roll , because after all , he is only doing this because HE wants to . Rodimus can't command him to do anything , god forbid something so unseemly . He has principles , damnit . Rodimus places itself against the desk , bending over it as if it had no care in the world , presenting it's valve to the co - commander . It's unlike the bot to be so obedient unless its getting something it wants , a fact that Magnus is glad for . Apparently he takes too long to think about that , though , because it snaps its fingers at him .

" Are you just going to stare , or are you going to frag me already ? "

" Be silent , " the taller bot tells it , and before it has a chance to respond , he's dragging a servo down Rodimus' body , past it's aft and down to the warm valve between its spread legs . His spike feels slightly uncomfortable beneath the modesty panel it's hidden behind . Unfortunately , as much as Magnus tries to run from himself , he's a simple bot with simple wants . And right this second , he wants to hilt his spike as far as he possibly can into that leaky valve .

So he opens the panel and decides he'll cope with himself later , sinking a couple of his digits into Rod's valve , mostly just to occupy the space since the bot had been so kind as to prepare for him . Rodimus' vocalizer makes a warbly sound , and its frame shifts a little back onto the much larger bot's fingers , nearly grinding on them wantonly . He prods around inside the other , seeing which nodes light up when , listening to how it responds ... He very much likes the sound when he hits one nearly dead on - It might have even hurt a bit , honestly . Not that the yellow mech seems to care at all .

" Hurry up , " it commands , directly disobeying the order to be silent . Magnus sighs at the disobedience , but figures he can teach a more fitting lesson by simply making Rodimus regret its impatience . Yes , that will do finely . He pulls the digits out of the smaller's valve , pushing them instead upwards toward the bot's intake , murmuring to " clean those for me " before angling his spike against its valve , and pushing forwards until there isn't any more spike to push . 

If not for his slightly staticky optics , he could have sworn that he'd seen Rodimus' flicker off completely , it's intake hanging open around his fingers . Some part of him thinks its cute , but this is no time to think about that . He's a man on a mission , after all . His servos plant themselves in the grooves between Rod's thin abdomen and widened hips , and for a moment he thinks about how the bot's model causes him significant trouble . It wiggles itself against him , urging him to go faster .

So he does . Pulling his spike out of the valve ( that Rodimus really should get checked out , it is leaking a significantly large amount for how little they've done thus far , ) he drives forward again , setting a pace that is sure to make the bot see stars . Sure enough , its vocalizer warbles out pleased sounds , servos reaching out to grab the end of the desk for some balance . Magnus is just so much BIGGER than the commander , and so it's easy to lift the bot off of its feet , putting it barely on its toes to receive the punishment its valve is receiving . 

Not that Magnus hears any complaints about it , of course .

" You are a disgusting little bot , you know that ? " The words come out without the enforcer's permission , but nonetheless they light something aflame in Rodimus' body . Disgusting little bot , huh . It can cope with that , especially since Magnus had said it so hotly . It forces its vocalizer to giggle at him . After all , what is the commander if not a brat ?

Magnus hears the challenge in the action , and drives forward so hard that they're surely going to have dents and exchanged paint by the time that they're done . He doesn't really mind . His spike hits as many nodes as he can make it , and Rodimus' optics flicker so much it might be better to just keep them off so that they don't get damaged . It warbles out moans every time Magnus moves , and he finds it almost cute that it can't even control its voice while getting what it wants . Remember , this was entirely Rod's idea . Poor thing .

It's panting nearly pitifully , getting close to overload already . Sensitive , it seems . Magnus' servo moves down between its legs to prod at the anterior node , seeing how close he could get the smaller bot without letting it relieve itself . The answer is apparently pretty damn close , its valve tightening itself around Magnus' spike , leaking enough pre - overload transfluid to coat the inside of it's legs and drip downward onto the floor . Once he can feel it get too close for comfort -

He stops entirely . And in response , Rodimus fucking WHINES , high and loud and sweet - Magnus nearly overloads just from hearing it . Fuck , he's far more affected than he wants to be . When Rodimus gets control over its vocalizer again , it speaks at him .

" Why'd - Why'd you stop ? I was about to - " It's cut off by Magnus thrusting into it again . It's optics shut off for a second , and one of its servos move back in an attempt to smack at Magnus . Trying to convince the larger bot to hurry up and let it overload - It wants , it wants , it wants . Magnus chuckles at it , vocalizer slightly staticky . Rodimus is invigorated by the knowledge that its affecting the other in some way . Pride fills its chest , and it shakes its hips on the spike impaled in its valve . Its rewarded by a groan that ALMOST makes up for the denial its experiencing . Almost .

" Frag me properly already , " it challenges . Something in the larger bot is heated by the challenge , and so he drives forward again , denting his desk , denting Rod's frame , denting his own frame , it doesn't matter . He can't bring himself to care enough about the safety of his equipment or their frames as long as they both fucking overload , and soon . Transfluid mixes in Rodimus' valve , and both of them get closer than they have the control to stop . Rod overload's first , both its optics and vocalizer fizzling out completely , intake hanging open as if it would have been making a noise . Not that it could , the poor bot . Magnus doesn't have the strength to find it funny , at this point just trying to get himself to the same result , pushing forward into the other's small , pliant body .

Soon enough , his overload overtakes him and he shuts off his optics to avoid short circuiting his systems . Hydraulics sound as he flexes his servos , making sure to keep himself active for when Rodimus comes to , pulling out of the ( frankly disgusting ) valve . A rag is procured from somewhere , and he does his best to clean up both it and himself , wiping transfluid off of the metal before Rodimus' vocalizer sounds again .

" Cuddle me , " it says .

Magnus has to fight the urge to ' tch ' at the bot , but pulls it close anyway . It's a nice moment , and a nice feeling . To care for something else and to be cared for . Some part of him slightly hopes that Rodimus will come to play again soon .


End file.
